


During SCP 7: Carry On My Wayward Son

by After_SCP



Series: During SCP [7]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Jewish Scripture & Legend, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: A background story for the Hovington brothers.
Series: During SCP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/722901





	During SCP 7: Carry On My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the TV series "Supernatural" and John Carpenters's movie"Vampires".

November 1990, Coeur d'Alene, Idaho.  
Father Ramon Zamorano is waiting at a truck stop, The tall and old Mexican catholic priest is waiting for his team of hunters he assembled to fight the vampire clan he found hidden in the wilderness. The first one arrives on a motorcycle. Lester “Tank” White is a biker former solider he is also tall but a little bit younger and more muscular than Ramon.  
“Padre! I wish we could see each other again in better circumstances! I found the help of 2 guys that were in the army with me, 2 hunters fighting the supernatural too. They are on their way.”  
“Excellent! More help the better, we'll be 6 in total then. There is more than enough vampires for all of us. Who are those guys?”  
“Barth Fletcher and Charles Hovington, I served with them, 2 tough guys. Both lost their wives to monsters.”  
A car parks next to them, 2 women exit, a teenage Chinese girl dressed in punk fashion, and the other one is a adult black woman. The 4 persons all hug together, the 2 men are happy to see their friends after few years of being apart. Kim Long was rescued by hunters when she was very young from a jiang shi, she then vowed to fight monsters. Demi Francis is a police officer who had to fight monsters on a night call. Even if there is a dangerous mission head, for now the 4 friends are happy, the band is back together! After a few minutes of reconciliations, another car arrives, Tank waves at it, his 2 friends are in. The group meets his 2 new members, Barth and Charles looks like each other, 2 Caucasian men with a mix of military and casual clothes, brown hair and beard, only that Barth is slightly taller and thinner than Hovington.  
“So nice to see you 2 in another environment than the army!”  
Tank is trying to be the bridge between is monster hunting friends and the 2 guys he served with when he was a young adult. The 6 hunters go rent rooms in a local motel, tomorrow the hunt begins. When the others are getting ready to go to sleep, Charles must smoke one last cigarette outside, Barth follows him.  
“Are you alright?”  
“You know the answer, I'm worried about the boys.”  
“They will be fine, Dave is a teen now, he'll watch over Remy.”  
“Don't try those formal comforting optimistic scenarios, We have to plan for the worst, everywhere all the time, you know it.”  
“Please Charles, you have to wipe your mind clean, we need you concentrated against those vamps, they are planning something big, who knows how many of them there is out there.”  
Hovington finishes his smoke, after that, they both returns to their bed.

Hidden in the forest, a group of vampires is occupying a former lumberjacks camping site. Their leader is a original vampire, a man only know as Beregor for he is the young brother of Irina. He claims to be almost half a million years old. The vampires with him are people from Canada and the USA who were mostly turned recently. The legend among commoners gathers everyone.  
“My dear friends, your are leaving in a very special moment in time, Our revolution begins tonight! Soon my sister and Mereduc will return to us and they will bring us and human cattle on a new planet of our own, their we'll erect a strong vampire pan-planetary society and come back here to conquer the Earth! 2 planets for us!”  
Blood suckers around him seem in disbelief.  
“Is true! We have to get a strong group here, some old vampire who are as skeptic as you are, are on their way.”  
Somebody in the crowd yells  
“So, right now what do we do?”  
Beregor laughs  
“We are vampires we need blood! Even more than before we need it for blood magic too, to ward ourselves from heaven.”  
The vampires form 3 teams, 1 goes to Seattle, 1 to Vancouver. The last 1 stays here.

2 days later the team of hunters are searching in the wilderness and the finally find the nest in early morning, event better! They regroup at the vehicles loaded with their arsenal, they have to quickly make an assault plan. They choose what they need to kill as most vampires as possible. Ramon Zamorano picks a long sword, grenades, a bow with arrows and finally a pistol with some ammo. Kim takes 2 pistols with ammos, throwing knives and 2 daggers. Demi Francis chooses to be armed with her katana, a .44 Magnum revolver with ammunition plus grenades as well. Barth takes with him a assault rifle, incendiary grenades, a pistol and ammunition. Hovington takes the same firearms than Barth, but he takes frag grenades and a machete also. Finally Tank just takes different types of shotguns and 12. gauge shells. They rush without being detected near the nest. Vampires are weaker by day and it seems that they are less than hoped, they will have the interrogate some of them to know where are the others and what is the plan. The 6 hunters get in group of 2 to enter the place from everywhere at the same time. Tank and Kim will enter from the main entrance, the priest and Demi from the kitchen entrance, and finally, the 2 new guys assault from the backdoor. The tall biker and Long pierce the tires of the few vehicles in the parking. Walking in the small modular complex, Beregor, the strongest, watches over the sleep of the remaining vampires. He sees the hunters approaching. Furious he quickly wakes up everyone. The relatively young vampires during day light are handicapped in the fight. As the fangs are getting ready for the humans breaching in, the hunters fire their guns no only to kill but they are extra easy on the trigger to do aggravated damage to the vampires, to make sure those wounds cannot be healed. The hunters are quickly winning and even if Beregor is able to knock out Tank the heroes wound him enough to get him trapped. The millennia old man laughs at his enemies circling him.  
“The other will avenge me! You are in big trouble!”  
Ramon hits the vampire on the face with the cross shaped handle of his sword.  
“You have upset the natural order long enough!”  
As waked upTank gets closer to decapitate the boss for revenge, the fallen angel Mereduc enters the camp and with and hand gesture makes Demi explode. The other hunters are horrified. Irina also enters and uses her speedster like ability to bite half the neck of Charles. Wounded Tank, Ramon, Barth and Kim try to regroup and to cover the exit with grenades and fire power. Outside, while the hunters run away from the first group, Dracula and Carmilla also go super fast to grab Tank away from the 3 others and rip him to shreds. Zamorano, Barth and Long cry and run toward their car further. Somehow they reach the vehicle. As they enter it, The angel armed with Demi's saber cuts off Kim's head. The priest and the veteran manage to drive away.  
“We could not kill the ancient one dammit! They just going to make more new blood sucker!”  
The priest tries to calm down Barth.  
“We know they are all here for a special reason. We while get more warriors and we will stop their plan.”  
“They're all dead...”  
In the road, 2 other ancient nosferatus are waiting for the car to get closer to attack.  
“There's 2 of them on the road!”  
As the priest finishes his sentence, the duo jump on the car and punch through the windshield, Barth as the time to move his head away and the head of the front set is destroyed, but the other old bat monster punches through Ramon's head like a cake in a cardboard box. Barth grabs the priest's sword and slashes the 2 ugly vampires. He successfully cut open their bellies and they fall on the road. He drives away in tears with the corpse of Ramon next o him. The 2 killers regenerate their bowls angry while the last prey gets to live. The monsters all regroup around Beregor still incapacitated. His sister speaks.  
“The plan you have to all gather us here is better going to be good.”

An 11 years old boy is watching TV with his younger brother in a hotel room it's almost 6 pm.  
“That's so boring, What should we do?”  
“You stole few porno mags and some food at the grocery store it's enough Dave, let's wait for Barth and dad.”  
“You are boring too.”  
“I can't believe your the one that always follow dad like the good little solider, for a future hunter, you are so irresponsible!”  
Barth unlocks the door of the room and enters. He looks traumatized.  
“Kids I don't know how to say this, but your father... He's with your mother now, us 3 are all that we have left...”  
The trio starts crying together.

January 2002, New Mexico.  
Dave is driving his pick-up truck on the legendary route 66, He sings along the song “Katmandu” from Bob Seger at the great displeasure of Remy.  
“Man! Shut up! It's your turn to drive and my turn to sleep.”  
“Look! It's a beautiful day and the waitress we help during our last case gave me her number! I'm happy!”  
“What? We won't have time to go back to Massachusetts anytime soon anyway.”  
Remy's cellphone rings, he flips it open and answers. It's Barth, he is impatient. He believes the boys should have already reach the town where he is waiting for them, Corona. The old man insists on hurrying up for this case.

In an abandoned barn, Beregor meets with Ondoph Plaguecairn Usenelele Ironwolf, The 2 nosferatus that killed Bart's priest friend. Even if they are not original vampires created by Mereduc, they are still over 100 000 years old.  
“We invested years in your plan, Beregor, we have waited for a long time to take over humans. Our food has been owning the planet for long enough.”  
“My sister, the Transylvanian and the Styrian are doing their part of the plan in Europe and Asia, the world while be our soon, we won't even have to go to another planet like in my original plan because of this!”  
Beregor walks to the closet close to him and opens it, the old vampires eyes open wide, they come closer. Inside the closet there is a magic cloak the vampire kind searched for a long time, the cloak of Set. The red artifact has the power the shield its wearer from the sun and also to feed on sunlight.  
“Mereduc is on his way. He will be able to give new natural powers to vampire kind with this. We'll have to start buying sunscreen soon!”  
The vampires diabolically laugh together..

At the Corona church, the Hovingtons meet with Barth and father Sierra, after brief presentation with the the man of god of Latin origin, the plan is explained by the priest.  
“Powerful vampires are gathering somewhere in the abandoned town of White Oaks south of here. They got something big, according to our intel, it's something that could help them being unaffected by daylight!”  
The brothers are shocked. Dave comments.  
“OK a lot of the line I see, any other hunters to help?”  
Barth answers.  
“No, there's no time.”  
Remy protests.  
“The 3 of us alone, it's suicide!”  
“If vampires are unaffected by the sun, humankind is toasted Remy! You really think I want to be outnumbered by ancient vampires?”  
Dave asks  
“Will you come with us father?”  
“Sorry im a scholar, I never fought monsters.”  
“Can we at least wait for tomorrow morning, it's already the afternoon.”  
“I don't think you grasped what we are against Remy. Vampires who are about to be unaffected by sunlight. We have to act now!”  
The 2 brothers reluctantly agree with their father figure and they exit the church to return to their cars. Barth drives his camper south followed by the boys in their pick-up truck, they turn east before Carrizozo. They finally reach the ghost town. The 3 hunters friends prepare their shotguns and machetes to beheaded the bloodsuckers easily has possible. The boys are in hostile territory, sentinel vampires newbies armed with assault rifles are hiding in the nearby wrecked houses. Remy and Barth jump inside the camper van for cover and Dave does the same in the pick-up cargo bed, he is now next to his grenade launcher. Dave is able to wound the vampires shouting at them through he windows, they can now rush to cut their heads after the gun fire stop, but the 3 vampire leaders are now aware of the attack. They exit their the basements in which their were hiding and are now walking in the streets toward the gun fires. Dave sees them closing in and crawl back in the cab of the pick-up by the back window. He starts driving as fast as he can in their direction so they have to move away to no being ram, Remy use this diversion to go hide in a old habitation. Beregor jumps in the bed of the truck but Dave shoots him with his shotgun, the vampires falls to the ground. Ondoph and Usenelele are trying to enter the camper van to get to Barth. Dave quickly gets out of his truck to continue to attack Beregor with both his shotgun and machete. Remy is able to cut the head of few attacking regular vamps and tries to go help Barth. Normally the 2 ancient vampires would easily destroy the younger Hovington, but the reckless move of Beregor left him vulnerable during sunlight, with less power, Dave is able to turn him into a bloody mess incapable of anything. Plaguecairn and his wife are horrified to see a original vampire being slowly murdered under the dessert sun, they charge Dave. Barth exits his van and Remy exits the abandoned house and start shooting in the back of the 2 old nosferatues. As the night creatures seem to have lost, Mereduc flies fast over White Oaks and shoots energy at Barth's van blowing it away 10 feets from Remy and him, The 2 hunters are thrown to the ground and incapacitated by the heat weave. The fallen angel lands next to wounded Plaguecairn and Ironwolf.  
“Go hide and burrow in the dessert sand, I'll take care of this.”  
The divine being grabs Dave and starts to strangle him. The agonizing Beregor muffles to his creator.  
“The cloak of Set... Hidden in the basement of the yellow home.”  
Seeing the angel that created the vampire, and that slaughtered Charles and the rest of his teammates, The dizzy Barth reached for the soul grenade a witch made him years ago for this very moment. He throws the little explosive with a vengeance to the fallen angel that haunts his sleep for 12 years. Human soul are one of the few things that can hurt an angel, Mereduc falls on the ground in pain after the metaphysical invisible explosion, and Dave his released. Remy and Barth quickly start to draw sigils on the ground to try trapping Mereduc. Dave catches his breath and tells his 2 friends what they are locking for is in a yellow house, he'll get it while they keep and eye on the angel. The oldest Hovington walk between the few homes regardless of the street grid and finally see a yellow house relatively intact, he runs towards hit. He enters the house and starts searching everywhere, as he searches as fast as he can every rooms, a vampire sneaks on him silently, but just before the monster bites the third of his neck off, he is killed by and angel in the appearance of a Caucasian man with brown hair wearing a business suit and a khaki trench coat. Dave turns around in and heart beat.  
“This is the cloak of the dessert god of Egypt Set. This is what we were looking for.”  
“What the fuck dude, your another hunter?”  
“No I'm an angel of the lord, my name is Castiel.”  
“A What?”  
“Come Dave Hovington, I'll explain.”  
As the hunter returns with the other, he talks with his new friend.  
“The Heavens are grateful, for what you accomplish here, Trapping Mereduc, finding the cloak. We are in your dept.”  
“Really the angels? Feels to good to be true. You will trial Mereduc and put him in heaven jail?”  
“Yes.”  
Barth and Remy look nervous as they realize Dave isn't alone. Castiel passes by them toward the burning camper van. Mereduc looks in anger and pain in the sigil with a burned chest and face as Castiel throws the cloak in the fire. Remy turns to his brother.  
“What is happening?”  
“He's suppose to be a good angel, he saved me against a vamp, he says this was the cloak of the Egyptian dessert god and that was the item the required for the anti-sun effects super spell. He says that he will bring back Mereduc in the clouds with him so the angels can give him a good spank.”  
Barth seems incredibly relieve. Castiel returns to them and grabs Mereduc by the arm.  
“Thank you so much humans. You can tell them now Barth Fletcher.”  
The 2 angels disappears. Barth runs to Dave's truck.  
“Quickly the night is coming, more vampires will be here! Come on you sloths!”  
Remy is upset.  
“What the angel was talking about?”  
Barth doesn't answers and sits in the back of the vehicle waiting for them. Dave goes sitting in the drive seat and starts the engine.  
“Come on Barth.”  
“It's about Charles dummies, That was the band of ancient vampires that killed him, we got the top 2 on the list, kinda great...”  
“Dad?”  
The brothers and their mentor drive in silence toward the sunset listening to old rock and roll on tapes.


End file.
